This invention relates generally to sports training aids and, more particularly, to an arm extension apparatus that attaches to an arm of a user and is adjustable to simulate a player with a larger than normal arm span.
In many competitive sports, it is advantageous to train or scrimmage against opponents of various sizes and often against opponents of larger sizes. For example, basketball players often desire to train to play against players that are taller than themselves. Similarly, volleyball players may wish to train to play against opponents who are taller and more capable of blocking their hits. In football, training against taller or quicker players enables a quarterback to learn to pass the ball more quickly or evade pursuit. A receiver may use similar training to make catches against taller players. A soccer player may also desire training against larger or faster players to enhance his ability to score against a taller or quicker goal keeper. Training to play against taller players may help to prepare to play such players or to make them even more capable of playing against smaller or same-size players.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for assisting competitive sports players prepare to play a game. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and proposals do not enable a defensive player to simulate longer arms in a manner that provides realistic yet safe training to an offensive counterpart and still enables the defensive trainer to maintain complete use of his own hands.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an arm extension apparatus that enables a person to simulate having longer arms and, as a result, to train another player to play against a player who is taller or has longer arms than himself. Further, it would be desirable to have an arm extension apparatus that provides simulated arms that are rigid but do not injure another player in use. In addition, it would be desirable to have an arm extension apparatus that enables the defensive player wearing the apparatus to use his own hands without interruption.